goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Misbehaves at IHOP/Beaten up by Giffany
Plot Angelica wants Anguirus to take her to IHOP for breakfast. at IHOP, when Angelica wants 500 banana pancakes, 450 bacon strips, 330 eggs, 210 turkey sausages and 100 large milks. It's way too expensive and she'll get sick from eating all that and was offered for a silver five instead. so, Angelica summons Gwangi from Ray Harryhausen's 1969 film, The Valley of Gwangi to roar at everyone, causing everyone to run away and scream for their lives, and destroying IHOP by setting it on fire with matches in the process. Anguirus roars at Angelica for causing trouble on a Saturday morning, telling her that she's never going do everything by Paramount and Nickelodeon ever again until she starts preschool in September on the 6th anniversary of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. and Angelica got beaten up by Giffany as a result. Meanwhile, a young 5 year old boy is angry in the forest due to missing breakfast, but Sonic quickly cheers up the poor boy while Lucina tames Gwangi and allows him to be with Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Soren, Ray the Firefly, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Kai, Geon Jr. and Ace. Transcript (May 2nd, 2018) Angelica: Sonia, I want you to take me to IHOP for breakfast! Anguirus: Sure, let's go now. (50 minutes later) IHOP Clerk: Welcome to IHOP! how can i help you? Angelica: Can I order 500 banana pancakes, 450 bacon strips, 330 eggs, 210 turkey sausages and 100 large milks please? IHOP Clerk: I'm sorry Angelica, but that's way too expensive and you'll get sick from eating all that! Angelica: What, please tell me you're joking! IHOP Clerk: Don't feel bad, how about silver five instead? Angelica (Scary Guy's Voice): NO WAY! YOU ARE SUCH A DUMB LOSER FROM NAZI GERMANY! Anguirus: Angelica, stop being mean to the IHOP clerk or you will be grounded! (a young 5 yr. old boy walks into IHOP) Angelica: GET OUT OF HERE YOU POOPY IDIOT! (The 5 yr. old boy begins to scream and runs out of IHOP) Anguirus: ANGELICA! THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE IN PUBLIC. THAT'S IT, YOU WILL BE IN VERY BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME! Angelica: THAT'S IT EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU WITH GWANGI! (Gwangi appears roaring loudly at the IHOP customers and they run away as a result and Gwangi then causes a rampage at the city) Angelica: RUN YOU CRY DUMB BABIES, BECAUSE I'M ALSO DESTROYING IHOP TOO! (Gwangi escapes from IHOP as Angelica throws matches of fire at the IHOP restaurant, causing the IHOP Restaurant to get destroyed) (The Massachusetts State Police comes in) Police Officer: ANGELICA PICKLES! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR DESTROYING ANOTHER PLACE AGAIN! THAT'S IT, THERE WILL BE NOTHING FOR YOU! YOU BIG BABY JERK! (The Busted logo plays as the Busted sound effect from GTA 5 plays loudly) (At home) Jet Jaguar: You are grounded until September when you start preschool on the 6th anniversary of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! Normally I would say go to bed now and starting tomorrow, and you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday as you will watch the death of Mufasa. But instead I'll say this. Someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She is from Gravity Falls, she's a Basilisk monster girl, and she has hot pink hair. Angelica Pickles: I don't want to be beaten up by Giffany. Anguirus: That's right. Giffany is going to beat you up with her dagger! Giffany beat her up. (Giffany appears) Giffany: Prepare for some bleeding! (Meanwhile, a 5 yr. old boy is mad in the forest because Angelica made him miss breakfast at IHOP) Boy: Man, I can't believe Angelica Pickles ruined my breakfast at IHOP, I should've came earlier before that happened. Sonic: Young Man, are you ok? Why are you mad? Boy: Sonic, The reason why i'm mad because Angelica ruined everything at IHOP and she called me horrible names! Sonic: Oh, i see! don't worry about that. why don't we just play Rayman 2: The Great Escape on The PlayStation 1 instead! and we can have breakfast from Dunkin Donuts too. Boy: Oh Sonic, Thank you for helping me. (Meanwhile with Gwangi, he's still on a rampage and destroying the city. Lucina appears and stops him with her hand which caused him to be tamed) Lucina: Whoa there, easy boy. It's okay Gwangi, I know that Ray Harryhausen is dead and I feel sorry for what you did at IHOP. Now, how about you join my team? (Gwangi growls and accepts it as he gets down to his knees) Lucina: What is it? You want to give me a ride back to the Lakeside? (Gwangi does a loud roar) Lucina: It's a yes then, let's go home now. (Lucina mounts on Gwangi and he rides her back to The Lakeside) Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012